world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082724-ErisioAcenia
GT: Acenia knocks on Erisio's door. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: There is a sound of quick footsteps then the door opens. "Oh hey! Acey, wassup?" GT: "Eri!" She waves, "Do you want to see if the garden is still intact?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "That sounds great! Do you know where it is?" GT: "I actually know the layout of this base really well..." She says a bit sheepishly. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Perfect! Smart as always!" GT: She looks away at the floor upon hearing this. "Ready?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Sure" He adjusts his jacket and readies to follow her GT: She leads him down a few hallways and opens door. Your view becomes filled with a very well kept garden. There are some winding paths and a few benches. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "It's actually really well-kept!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Erisio just sorta takes the view in, until a smile slowly makes it*s way onto his face. "This is... awesome!" GT: maintained* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I think this was the last place I saw papa, too." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia seems to become lost in some thought. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I hope he*s ok..." GT: "Probably! I mean, we survived for all those sweeps. He knows what he's doing." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She skips into the garden! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He happily follows, looking at all the plants. "So who*s been taking care of this?" GT: "I think there was a group of servants doing it..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Man well they did a good job who ever they are..." GT: "I know!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "So, how do you think this game is gonna go?" GT: "Honestly?... I'm kinda scared. " Her stance changes a bit. "I mean... even with what little I know, there's not a lot of good jumping out at us right now." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Lily seems to have been trained for this all her life, and... I guess we're all just supposed to take her word for things? And Darmok knows a lot too, but he's hard to understand. Commander Balish is weeding our numbers thin already, at least in terms of adults so far... And the only way I can really get advice is talking to Scarlet or Libby. Libby's first priority will be Lily of course... and i GT: ts hard to talk with Scarlet just in chat..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah, I don*t think I could talk to Scarlet at all... I don*t think she likes me much" GT: "Oh! Not the plant..." She gently pats the spriteplant-wreath on her hat. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Erisio looks around nervously. "Uh, if you say so" GT: "Scarlet, the one that showed up in the video chat." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah I know" GT: She seems confused. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Those blossoms that you*ve had in your room for all this time, those were from Scarlet. They*re there to keep an eye on you" GC: "And I*ve talked to it before, it isn*t very fond of me, because of all the times we got into petty fights" GT: "I guess that explains earlier." She rubs her chest a little. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I mean, It isn*t a big deal really. She*s just looking out for you" GC: "She wants you to be safe and happy, that*s all" GT: "Yeah, but if she's been making you feel bad all this time for silly little things like that, it's not really okay..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "She isn*t really. I mean she just has a different perspective on your sibling relationship" GT: "As long as she doesn't ever make you feel bad... You let me know, okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I will, totally" GC: "I think if I talk to Scarlet myself, it can all be cleared up"\ GT: "If I understand right, it will be pretty soon." She nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah... I hope personal drama doesn*t get in the way" GT: Acenia swallows... "Unfortunately, it most likely will... " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah, I know" He looks down about this confirmation. GT: "I'll try to make it go away if I can..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well, if we get lucky, you won*t have to" GT: "What do you mean?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well, if people keep the drama contained, everyone will solve the drama without endangering the team" GT: "I figured Merrow would have known... " she sighs and starts nervously examining the hem of her dress. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "What*s wrong, did something happen?" GT: "I just still feel really... guilty that everyone came over just for that..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Don*t be guilty, it isn*t your fault" GT: "I went with him." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "He would have made you come if you refused" GT: "Even so..." she shakes her head. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I think I have it from this point on. Maybe you can ask your flower for a safety word? Will it know to recognize words?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Good idea, it can tell me if things go bad" GT: "I'll take care of it as long as you can keep in touch with it." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I will, talk to ya later Acey, And thanks for showing me the garden, it*s nice" GT: She waves to Erisio and stays seated in the garden for a while after. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧